Tony Zomboni
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = |en_voice = }} Tony Zomboni, known as Tony Simmons (トニー・シモンズ, Tonī Shimonzu) in the Japanese version, is a character who appears in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is a friend of Crow Hogan, Shinji Weber, and Damon Lopez. Biography Friendship Cup When his friends Crow, Shinji, and Damon conducted a prison break, Tony was to aid them by signaling that it was safe to swim across the bay back into New Domino City. Jean-Michel Roget became aware of the prison break and had Sector Security arrest Tony. They held him there and proceeded to signal Tony's friends that the coast was clear, before proceeding to arrest them alongside the Lancers and Chojiro Tokumatsu. The High Council intervened and entered the entire group into the Friendship Cup. Tony was later selected to Duel Celina in the Friendship Cup. Building up a strong field of three "Archfiend Zombie-Skulls" and "Zombie Heart", he thought he had built up an impenetrable field due to the synergy between the monsters and the Equip Spell. However, Celina's "Lunalight Panther Dancer" proved to be too powerful for the "Zombie Skulls", eventually leading to his defeat and eliminating him from the tournament. Friendship Cup Finals When Shay, Gong, Sylvio, and Moon Shadow caused a riot, Shinji, Damon, and Tony decided to take advantage of the situation and encourage the other inmates to rebel as well. Tony told Shinji that they were able to get back everyone's Duel Disk. After escaping from underground, Tony and others started to gather allies for the takeover of New Domino City. Tony followed Shinji as he led the Commons into New Domino City for revolution against the Topsiders, but they stopped during their when Jack was scheduled to face Sergey Volkov. They soon began rioting again after the Duel ended, and they were confronted by Sector Security after Roget placed New Domino City under martial law. Damon was driven back, but they were saved by Crow using "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower". Crow tried to stop Shinji's rioting and convince him that Duel Academy were the true enemy, but Shinji refused, claiming that he hated the Topsiders more than Duel Academy and he, Damon and Tony activated their Duel Disks against Crow, who proceeded to do the same. Before they could Duel, Yuya appeared on the screen; proclaiming that Dueling was about bringing smiles to people and not a tool to be used in conflict, and he then challenged Jack to a Duel. While Crow and Shinji were surprised by Yuya's mention of them in his short speech before the Duel , it did not end the confrontation between the four of them until Shay arrived and presumably ended the situation. Tony, Crow, Shinji, and Damon, raced to join Yuya's Duel with Jack and voiced out his encouragement and support. They simultaneously announced the effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" with Yuya and watched Yuya deal the final blow. Tony was present to hear from Sora's broadcast about Roget's latest actions as well as Zuzu's status. He later witnessed Sector Security Headquarters being obscured by green light. Duel Academy After Z-ARC's defeat, Tony is seen watching Yuya's Duel against Jack with Shinji, Damon, Sam, Amanda, Frank, Tarren, Chojiro, and his lackeys. He applauded when Yuya won and watched Yuya and Declan's Action Duel. He was happy when Yuya won the Duel and witnessed Zuzu's revival. Deck Tony runs a Zombie Deck, which seems to capitalize on the powerful defensive effect of "Archfiend Zombie-Skull". Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters